


Ten

by Greeneyes_fan



Series: Demarcation [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyes_fan/pseuds/Greeneyes_fan





	Ten

When Dean woke up in a pine box on September 18th, he was physically perfect. For the most part, he considers this a good thing.

He can wear shorts now, for the first time since that black dog at age fifteen. His feet and fingers no longer ache on cold mornings, and he'll never mind being rid of the reminder of Meg shooting him with Sam's body and gun, or of a dozen other hunts gone FUBAR.

Dean's never told a soul that the first time he tried to run on all ten toes, he fell flat on his face.


End file.
